


Electric Sheep

by harrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Giant Robots, M/M, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrow/pseuds/harrow
Summary: In the distance, one of the colossal shadows raised an arm, and massive flames were spewed out of it across the earth. Castiel watched as small figures on the ground fled, some shouting, others stumbling and being engulfed by fire. He straightened the sights on his rifle.





	Electric Sheep

Another vast arc of light plunged from the heavens and exploded in a fiery blaze in the distance. Castiel watched as the giant lumbering shapes of the specialized mecha forces moved forward in the battlefield, disappearing into the darkness of the night sky.

Beside him, in the dark, unremarkable dirt of a shallow trench, Corporal Dean Winchester's filthy face was touched by awe.

"Shit," he muttered, clambering up next to Castiel, "we're saved. Jesus, I can't believe how big they are."

In the distance, one of the colossal shadows raised an arm, and massive flames were spewed out of it across the earth. Castiel watched as small figures on the ground fled, some shouting, others stumbling and being engulfed by fire. He straightened the sights on his rifle.

"You think this is being saved?" he said.

Winchester smirked. "Having giant-ass robots swooping in and taking care of the enemy? Sounds like it to me."

"Just look at them," Castiel told him, as another began to let forth fire. "Killing indiscriminately. Inhumanly. Things that were supposed to mean the benefit of all humanity instead became monsters."

Castiel had always disliked the machines, with their eerie almost-replication of personhood. Seeing them wring destruction on the battlefield had solidified that dislike into hatred.

"So what, you think--" Winchester ducked as a series of shells flew overhead, and Castiel fired sharp rounds back at them. "You think machines should be forced to stay at home?"

"I think any machine that willingly fought in battle should be incinerated," he said darkly.

Winchester gave him an odd look. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the high-pitched whine of one of the heavy mortar shells.

Castiel's heart began pounding as instantly as a clap of thunder.

"Shit--fuck--!" Winchester said, scrambling out of the trench. Castiel launched himself upright and tried to run--it was coming right for them--but he only made it a few steps away before the mortar collided with the earth next to him, sending shrapnel and blinding light hurtling in all directions.

Castiel had no escape. He was blasted backwards as white-hot pain exploded in his torso. It was agony. For a moment he couldn't see or hear, his senses blown out by the explosion. But then he felt Winchester fumbling around in the dirt near him, coming closer.

"Are you hurt?" Winchester shouted. "Shit, Cas, say something!"

Castiel was sure he was dead. He couldn't possibly survive this. It felt like his abdomen had been ripped asunder. As Winchester reached him, seizing his shoulders, Castiel was sure he'd look down and see his blood and organs spilling out of himself.

"Say something!" Winchester repeated desperately.

Instead, he looked down, and what he saw protruding from his body were wires.

Castiel screamed.


End file.
